


Betrayal

by Khateeah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Choking, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gunplay, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khateeah/pseuds/Khateeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree takes Hanzo to meet Reyes and his friends from his former Blackwatch days. Reyes betrays them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on this comic: http://ch4tte.tumblr.com/post/145952885974/mini-mchanzo-au-comic-under-the-cut-noncon and this AU belongs to the artist.

“I can see why you like this one, Jesse,” purred Reyes, catching a lock of long, silken black hair between his fingers. Hanzo’s breath hitched, the sudden invasion of his space causing his anxiety to stir - something didn’t feel right. He could feel the man’s eyes, dark and deeply set, boring into him, penetrating him, appraising him. Hanzo repressed a shiver. He would not show so much as an inkling of his nervousness, his uncertainty stirring in the pit of his stomach. Yet he tightened his grip on Jesse’s hand nonetheless.

“It’s alright, darlin’. Gabriel’s always been rather… forward.” A mischievous smile pulled at the corners of Jesse’s mouth as he leaned wistfully against his lover, recalling the way he’d been taken, used - all at Reyes' whim. McCree's arousal stirred, a familiar warmth teasing him, beckoning his cock to press just a bit more firmly against the tight confines of his jeans.

Hanzo remained stock still, his gaze locked on the sharp pair of eyes surveying him, observing his every movement. Though he fought it, Hanzo quickly found he couldn't suppress the color he felt rising in his cheeks. He was angry now, angry that Jesse would so candidly betray his gesture; his silent, private expression of emotion.

“Of course,” he said. This was hardly the first time Hanzo had found himself in a tense situation, and the cool, practiced timbre of his voice veiled his trepidation perfectly.

“McCree tells me you’re an excellent swordsman and skilled assassin,” stated Reyes. “And, most importantly, a Shimada.” Hanzo caught the malevolent glint in Reyes’ eye as he spoke, and suppressed the urge to scoff.

“I don’t see what that has to do with anything.“

“No?” Reyes’ expression suddenly hardened. A dangerous aura gathered around him, sucking in the warmth of the dark, abandoned hangar in which they stood. “Do you think you’d be here right now if we hadn’t done our homework?”

Hanzo felt Jesse shift next to him. He didn’t need to spare his lover a glance to realize he was growing nervous as well.

“Look, I don’t know what you’re gettin’ at, but we came here-” McCree’s words were stopped short by Reyes' fist, delivering a lightning-quick blow to the side of his head and knocking him to the ground with a pained grunt.

Hanzo’s hand flashed down for his blade, but he never had a chance. At the same moment Reyes had moved to hit Jesse, one of Reyes’ henchmen had appeared behind Hanzo, throwing his elbow around his neck and pulling him back hard against his massive chest. At the same time, two men descended on McCree, delivering another hard blow to his face and knocking him out cold before stripping him of his gun. Once he'd been disarmed, the men then pulled Jesse to his feet and restrained his limp, unconscious form between them

“I know why you’re here, Shimada.” Stepping forward, Reyes ran his fingers over the soft, hot skin of Hanzo’s cheek, wet with the tears being forced from his eyes by the suffocating constriction at his neck. “Release him.”

Reyes’ henchman obeyed. With a loud, ragged gasp, Hanzo drew in as much life-giving oxygen as his lungs would allow as he collapsed to the floor, his legs giving out beneath his weight. His vision was dark, and he stared wide-eyed at the floor, dazed and blind. He reached for his blade again on instinct, only to find its sheath empty as it had been before.

“Your boyfriend has a big mouth,” drawled Reyes. With a wave of his hand, the man that had held Hanzo bent forward and knotted a fist in his hair, using his grip to haul Hanzo to his feet. Biting back a cry, Hanzo was pulled up to face Reyes, eyes narrowed and smouldering hotly with his rage. Reyes, on the other hand, conveyed no such emotion. A placid smile crept over his worn features, his dark gaze shining with delight. “I hear he's been a bad influence on you.”

Reyes then stepped back, another man stepping forward in his place. His henchman's expression was cold, merciless as he took hold of Hanzo’s haori in both hands, ripping the fabric free of his body with one powerful pull. Hanzo was stricken silent, paralyzed with fear. The man showed no emotion as he methodically continued his task, removing Hanzo's belt, his boots, his trousers; yanked roughly from his body and cast aside until he was left naked and trembling before Reyes’ amused, scrutinizing gaze.

“You look afraid, Shimada. Isn’t this what you wanted?” Reyes’ tone was dripping with sarcasm, his strong, muscled arms crossed over his broad chest, concealed by the tight black t-shirt stretched over his chiseled form. Hanzo’s eyes darted to Jesse, held fast between the men tasked to restrain him; still out cold.

“P-please…” came Hanzo’s whisper, barely audible in the still silence of the hangar. Jesse never heard him.

“Well, since you asked nicely…” Reyes was grinning now, and with another wave of his hand, the man who had stripped Hanzo undid his belt and fly, pulling out his cock and giving it a few hard tugs.

Hanzo snapped at the sight. With an enraged roar, he flung himself into a frenzy, fighting as hard as he'd ever done against the large, powerful hands that held him. Reyes simply stepped back; watched with a smile on his face as Hanzo struggled in vain - the man's desperate, enraged cries going straight to his cock. He signaled another man to come forward, and, together with the first, they grabbed Hanzo and threw him roughly to the ground. The first man straddled him, not hesitating as he delivered blow after blow to Hanzo's face and body, the other man pinning his legs to the ground.

“S-STOP, PLEASE…!” Hanzo cried, arms flying up to fold protectively over his face. Surpisingly, Reyes obliged and signaled the men to stop.

The man at Hanzo’s feet stepped away as the other hauled him up once more, pinning him roughly back against his towering, musled form. He then took hold of Hanzo’s wrists, gripping them against the small of his back. At the same time, the other man grabbed a fistful of Hanzo's hair and shoved his head down, forcing him to bend at the waist until his head was at cock-height. The man’s stiff length loomed only inches from his face, sending a sharp pang of nausea through his gut.

It was too much. The sight, the scent, coupled with the hot press of the other man’s cock against his ass caused Hanzo to gag, his stomach flipping and contracting in knots.

Looking over his shoulder, the man in front of Hanzo nodded to one of the men holding Jesse. Hanzo vaguely realized he couldn’t understand the man’s words, his mind lost in panic; though he understood his meaning soon enough. The man across the room tossed the first man a gun - the gun they’d taken from Jesse’s holster. He caught it easily, spinning it on a finger before pressing the barrel to Hanzo’s head. Hanzo’s heart was pounding out of his chest, his breathing erratic, punctuated by tiny wheezes and whimpers he couldn’t begin to control. He was panicking full-tilt, and he couldn't stop it.

“Bite and I _will_ kill you,” the man at his head growled as he took his cock in his hand and guided it to Hanzo’s lips. “Come on, don’t be shy.” Hanzo’s eyes fluttered shut. He was defeated. Numb.

But this had been what he wanted, hadn’t it? Fat tears slipped from beneath long, dark lashes to roll down his cheeks before splashing on the cracked, dirty cement floor below.

_Not this way._

Resigned, Hanzo hesitantly parted his lips, which were quickly forced open as the man thrust forward, filling his mouth instantly. His cock muffled Hanzo's cry as it pressed back, further, demanding, stabbing at the back of Hanzo’s throat. It only took a single rough pull on Hanzo’s hair to tip his head back and open his throat completely. And the man above him moaned as his length disappeared completely at last, cutting off Hanzo's breath as it slid down his throat with ease.

“You’re good at this, babe.” The man above him chuckled; his voice rough, his tone lewd. “Let me guess, Jesse taught you?” His chuckle turned to a laugh that was joined by Reyes and the others while Hanzo’s mind slipped away, fresh tears falling to join the ones he’d shed before.

“Mm… darlin'?” At last, Jesse stirred. His limp form quickly jumped to life upon realizing his captivity, though his struggle was in vain. Bleary eyes blinked and widened, his gaze fixed on his lover’s naked form, held fast by two of Reyes' men. "Gabriel! What the--"

"Enjoying the show?" Reyes was ecstatic - the show had just begun and already he felt himself growing rock-hard.

Tears filled Jesse's eyes as he realized their reality - his lover's reality - and that he was powerless to stop it. Hanzo was choking! "Let him go! _PLEASE!_ "

Just as Hanzo resigned himself to the encroaching darkness; welcomed and embraced the black void brought upon him by the suffocating mass in his throat, the man pulled back. Hanzo coughed and gasped loudly, his face flushing deeply as oxygen rushed to return to his blood.

Jesse was horrified. He'd been betrayed - and he'd betrayed Hanzo in turn! His captive lover's eyes, dim beneath heavy lids, shifted to meet Jesse's gaze. His lips, parted and swollen, twitched with the effort to form words, to speak, to beg Jesse to help him, save him, take him away, _anything_ …

“NO-- Hanzo…!” Jesse screamed, his face burning with his terror, and the sudden, crushing guilt that crashed down over his head, grinding his soul to dust. His body was propelled into motion once more, fighting as hard as he'd ever done against the two massive men that held him in an effort to reach Hanzo, to fight off the men that held him, that meant to...

“Jesse…” came Hanzo’s raspy, broken whisper. He struggled to look at his lover, brows knitted in shame of the defeat that consumed him, stripping him bare of his dignity, his honor. Hanzo's gaze trailed away and down, fixed on the floor as he felt the man behind him spit on his exposed hole and pressing the thick tip of his cock to his entrance. Somewhere in his mind, Hanzo understood what was about to happen; his captor meant to take him when he was all but dry. He meant to torture him.

“Just like your first time, Jesse.” The man looming behind Hanzo looked to McCree, grinning as he spoke. The tip of his cock thrust suddenly forward, pushing hard at Hanzo’s entrance, taunting he and Jesse both. More tears fell from Jesse’s eyes as he looked on, his struggle faltering at last as his world fell to pieces before him. He was truly powerless. Helpless, useless, when his sweet, beautiful lover needed him most.

“P-please, no… N-NO, S-STOP…! _STOP!_ ” Jesse begged, screaming at his former comrade who stood patiently at a distance, clearly enjoying the brutal display. But Reyes ignored Jesse, turning instead to address the man behind Hanzo.

"Go on, then."

Hanzo’s long, agonized shriek ripped through Jesse’s heart like a chainsaw. The man behind his lover had thrown his hips forward at Reyes' command, burying nearly all of his length inside Hanzo’s ass with a single thrust. Hanzo was struggling again, his body thrashing wildly against the thick fingers knotted in his hair, the huge hands gripping his wrists.

The pain... it was unlike anything Hanzo had felt before. It tore through him like a flaming blade, robbing him of all control, all sanity and sending his mind into an animalistic frenzy, struggling to free Hanzo from his agony. Each hard, rough jab of the thick, stuff cock inside him sent fresh, searing waves of pain through his body, eliciting scream after scream until his vocal cords gave out completely. His cries fell nearly silent, then; giving way to an endless string of breathy, erratic sobs. Hanzo could feel his body stretching, spasming against the cruel intrusion as he cried, broken and ashamed - a mere shell of the strong, proud man he’d been only minutes before.

It didn’t take long for the man behind Hanzo to grunt his release, spilling his seed deep inside his tight hole. He immediately withdrew, drawing a gasp from Hanzo at the sudden physical emptiness and the excruciating sense vulnerability that came with it, burning like acid through his withering, tormented soul. He released his grip on Hanzo’s wrists, sending him crashing to the cold, hard ground where he laid motionless in a trembling, gasping heap.

Jesse stared on, his shock rendering him mute. He vaguely realized that he was in pain - a ripping, flaring pain in his shoulder that had become obvious as the rush of adrenaline wore off. He could only watch as the man who’d fucked Hanzo’s mouth moved in turn behind him, rough hands snaking out to grab his ass and spreading his cheeks wide. A sadistic smile contorted the man's features as he admired Hanzo’s stretched, abused hole; the wave of cum that leaked out as he instinctively clenched, his breath hitching in his throat.

“Hope you’re up for another round, gorgeous,” the man sneered, smacking Hanzo's ass hard before pulling him back by the hips. He slipped his twitching, rigid length easily into Hanzo's ruined hole and immediately began fucking him with a quick, rough rhythm. Hanzo sobbed through parted lips as his eyes squeezed shut, his teeth grinding together as he fought against the pain.

“Please, _ENOUGH!_ ” shouted McCree, wincing in pain as he struggled weakly against the men who held him.

“He’ll have had enough when the boss says he’s had enough,” said the man fucking Hanzo as he grabbed his victim by the hair and pulling him back hard against his chest. Hanzo’s arms dangling limply by his sides, fingers twitching as he surrendered to his shame, his defeat, his fate.

“J-Jesse… p-please...” Hanzo rasped, though he knew his lover was just as powerless as he was. It was too late for Jesse to help him. Too late to go back.

With a sick, rumbling growl, the man pumping into Hanzo came hard, punctuating his release with a series of hard, violent thrusts. He released his grip on Hanzo’s hair as the last spasms of his release subsided and shoved him to the floor. Hanzo laid still, silent.

“Well?” Asked the man who had just finished with Hanzo of the one who had taken him first. The first man shrugged, his eyes admiring his handiwork - the mural of angry bruises that had begun to blossom all over Hanzo’s body.

“Come on, up.” The first man kicked Hanzo hard in his side, drawing from him another agonized shout. Pain lanced through him now with every breath - he knew his ribs had cracked beneath the force of the blow. Yet he was pulled to his feet all the same. "Walk, or die.” Again, the man who’d taken him first pressed the barrel of Jesse’s gun against the back of his head. Hanzo struggled just to stand, but somehow he was moving forward, dragged along, step by step across the filthy hangar floor. His heart skipped a beat as he realized he was being pushed toward Reyes, who stood smug and silent before him.

Slowly, Hanzo's eyes drifted upwards until they locked with Reyes'. Hanzo remained silent, indignant - defiant in the face of fate.

Reyes ignored his victim's gaze. Instead, he stepped closer, keen dark eyes carefully scanning Hanzo's battered body. A shiver of delight ran down his spine as he took in the marks of Hanzo's abuse - the bruises on his face, his neck, his torso, his wrists, his legs. He reveled in the sight of the tears that soaked Hanzo's mottled cheeks, and his long, silken black hair that hung limp in a tangled, matted mess that clung heavily to his damp skin.

"This is the best you can do?" Reyes' gaze turned upon his men, his brows knitting in anger.

"NO! Look at him, look at what you've done!" Jesse cried as he looked on, grunting in pain as one of the men that held him shoved him fully into the arms of the other before strolling lazily towards Hanzo. His hands were busy at the fly of his pants, pulling out his cock as he approached. Hanzo's expression remained blank; unchanged even as the first two men dragged him to the ground and pinned him on his back.

"Oh, darlin'... oh no..." sobbed Jesse. Fresh tears splashed down his cheeks as he watched the third man push Hanzo's legs apart and up, the crooks of his knees resting over the man's massive broad shoulders.

At last, Hanzo's numb resolve broke, and he dissolved into a fit of gasping, trembling sobs. The man between his legs was poised to take him in just the same way Jesse had done during their first night together. And Jesse had been so gentle with him, so patient and kind, careful to ensure Hanzo felt as wonderful as he did.

Those memories were gone. Hanzo squeezed his eyes shut as his breath caught in his throat, his mind cowering from the inevitable brutality yet to come.

... Except the man didn't force his way inside as the others had. Instead, he leaned over his prone and trembling form, the man's warm breath ghosting against Hanzo's lips before he captured them in a forceful, ravenous kiss.

Hanzo's eyes flew open as he threw his arms forward, desperate to escape his attacker. But despite his own strength, he was no match for the sheer size, the power of the man above him. He easily kept Hanzo, forcing his knees against his chest as he kissed him again; harder, deeper, violating his mouth, his throat with his tongue.

" _FUCK YOU!_ " Jesse was in hysterics, screaming expletive after expletive as he watched the man atop his lover kissing him, his fingers tracing mock-tenderly over Hanzo's jaw, his neck, his chest. Hanzo's arms fell limp above his head, fists clenched and trembling as he fought with every last ounce of strength in him to will himself away from this place, this hell he knew he'd never escape.

But it was Jesse's cries that held him in the present. His lover's hoarse, desperate shouts that seemed to never end; distant, yet they consumed Hanzo completely, cutting him to the bone and solidifying beyond a shadow of a doubt the reality of what he'd become: an object, a fucktoy, a worthless plaything to be used and discarded once Jesse's old friends had their fill.

The kiss drew on, deep and slow as thick fingers continued their journey downwards over Hanzo's sides, his hips, his stomach before finding his cock, laying limp between his thighs. Gently, the man took it in his hand, pumping slowly, rhythmically in time with the motions of his tongue.

" _Mm..._ "

The moan that escaped Hanzo hadn't been entirely in protest. And the man atop him knew it - he could feel his prize relaxing just a bit beneath his weight, his touch; Hanzo's stout, muscular thighs trembling where they lay pinned against his torso.

But Hanzo was gone.

In his place laid a broken whore, wanton and depraved. Hanzo's tongue moved with a will of its own, returning at long last the passionate kiss of the man above. He felt his cock jump to life in his lover's hand, growing quickly until he was rock-hard, each sweet, languid stroke sending shocks of pleasure shivering up his spine.

And he positively whined with need as the tip of the man's cock brushed teasingly against his stretched and ruined hole, his back arching gracefully as he rolled his hips, his body begging to be filled, taken, claimed.

The moan that tore from Hanzo's throat the moment his captor slipped inside erased all doubt in the minds of his onlookers that he'd seemingly begun to enjoy his rape. All except for Jesse, who stared, speechless, his eyes empty, his jaw slack. The deep, outright evil sound of Reyes' slow, triumphant laughter poured over him like ice water, pulverizing his soul with its twisted, frigid chill.

"H-Hanzo..."

"M-more... ah, ah-- yes...!" Hanzo's pleasured sobs grew louder, his arms thrust upwards again, this time to wind around his lover's broad back, blunt fingernails scratching at his skin. Hanzo's eyes, screwed tightly shut, leaked endless tears that trailed downwards into his hair, sopping with sweat and sticking to his deeply flushed face. All of his pain was forgotten in that moment as he edged closer, closer with every strong, forceful pump inside him, hitting that sweet spot beyond his walls that Jesse knew so well.

Hanzo and his captor came together to the sound of Jesse's stream of agonized sobs, and the ominous timbre of Reyes' rumbling chuckle. Quickly, Reyes stepped forward and approached Hanzo, signaling his lover in no uncertain terms to pull roughly out and away, leaving Hanzo naked and exposed, panting and covered in cum.

Bleary, tear-filled eyes cracked open as reality hit Hanzo like a shotgun blast to the chest.

"Filth." Reyes spat, his gaze all but setting Hanzo's very flesh alight. "This _is_ what you came here for." A smug, satisfied grin crept over Reyes' features, casting his face in a terrifying light. "Get out." Reyes spat on the ground next to Hanzo's head, not sparing him another glance before he turned and strode off, his men falling in line behind him. He paused when he reached Jesse, and the man that held him released him sending him falling hard to the floor. "Thanks for the gift, McCree," he said, laying a friendly hand on his former comrade's shoulder. "I'm glad to see you're still the epitome of a gentleman."

Jesse barely heard him. His eyes were locked on Hanzo; watching as his lover gingerly pulled himself up to a seat, his weight resting heavily on one arm. His other hand hovered for a moment over the sticky, cooling mess on his stomach before quaking fingertips dragged through the dense liquid and pulled away, the sight of his release coating his fingers striking Hanzo's heart cold.

"Hanzo...?"

"Don't touch me." He didn't need to see Jesse to know he'd begun to approach. He'd heard him stumbling across the floor, heard him gasp in pain when he'd tried to put weight on his injured shoulder. He could see the precise look on Jesse's face in his mind - paralyzed in shock, his mouth open, eyes wide and brows knitted in disbelief of the horrors they'd both endured - and came away from alive.

Jesse stumbled in front of Hanzo before he skidded to a halt, his outstretched hand frozen in place. For the first time, he took in the true extent of the damage Reyes had inflicted on Hanzo: the dark, angry bruises that littered his body, and the sharp, pained gasps for air as the true extent of the agony in his ribs took hold. Hanzo was frozen, helpless; his faraway gaze still locked on his fingertips, wet with his cum.

"We need to get out of here." Jesse's tone was deadly serious. He jumped quickly to his feet, gathering Hanzo's ruined clothes in his arms and sorting through them quickly. He cast aside the torn haori aside to find his trousers, thankfully, intact. "Put these on..."

" _DON'T!_ " Hanzo shouted, his ruined voice breaking and sending him into a fit of violent coughs that he desperately tried to suppress. Each spasm sent spikes of agony searing through his side, again and again until he dissolved into a fit of sobs, his whole body shaking from the continued effort to support his own weight.

Jesse dropped his lover's clothes and lunged to his side, catching him in his arms as the last of his strength gave out. Hanzo made no sound, no move to protest.

"Darlin'..." Jesse whispered against Hanzo's ear, his lover's damp, tangled hair pressed against his stubble-spotted cheek. The word triggered a fresh bout of sobs from his beloved, muffled as he sagged heavily against Jesse's chest.

"It's alright, sunshine. I'm here."

 


End file.
